


the ride home

by cookieland (tayzers)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: (a lil) - Freeform, (a lil) x2, Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Body Worship, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Other, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, significantly gay but you know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayzers/pseuds/cookieland
Summary: i swear to god ill make djlemon the dj ship tag with the most fics even if i have to write them all myselfi wrote some of and rewrote most of this while listening to the full version of cherryboy riot by teddyloid, it fucks supremely so you should listen to it but beware the album cover is nsfw
Relationships: DJ Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	the ride home

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god ill make djlemon the dj ship tag with the most fics even if i have to write them all myself  
> i wrote some of and rewrote most of this while listening to the full version of cherryboy riot by teddyloid, it fucks supremely so you should listen to it but beware the album cover is nsfw

The ride back to your house starts uneventfully, like a typical Uber ride. You snuggle up to Lemon in the backseat, taking in his warmth. His jacket smells like him, hints of citrus and cologne. All in all you're pretty comfortable to sit here and cuddle with your boyfriend while he browses Twitter. But then your neck, shoulders and chest start aching. It must be all the hickies he gave you... you squirm in place.

Lemon looks over at you questioningly and in response you open his jacket slightly to show all the marks he's given you. "They're bothering you?" he says quietly. You nod and start to take his jacket off more, unzipping it and letting it slide down your shoulders. Lemon watches attentively. Your upper body is covered in marks from him, some new, some old. You can feel your wrist starting to bruise from when he grabbed you earlier and your neck and shoulders ache. You could use a nice, warm bath, but also…

"Kiss it better?" you ask. He sighs and shakes his head but takes his jacket fully off of you before pushing you down into the seat. Thank god this driver has a privacy screen between the front and back seats.

Lemon kisses you softly over the bites and hickies on your neck and chest, and you sigh. You can't help but squeak a little when he touches the more sensitive ones. His hands rest on either side of your body. His movements are so slow and soft, it honestly takes you by surprise when he licks your nipple. You squeak and you feel more than hear him chuckle at you. He continues licking your nipple, slowly circling around your areola before taking it into his mouth. You sigh softly and he sucks lightly on your nipple, moving his hand to start rubbing your other nipple. You squirm underneath him. Your nipples aren't usually particularly sensitive, but you've already been subjected to his teasing today, making you more responsive.

You reach up to run your hand through Lemon's hair, just to give yourself something to touch. He keeps on playing with your nipple, undisturbed by your movements. His other hand is rolling your nipple around his thumb, rubbing occasionally. You moan softly and he switches places, now licking your other nipple. He's gentle, but relentless. You can feel your body starting to heat up and Lemon shifts so that his knee is pressed against your cock and he's sitting on your thigh. You can feel him grinding down on your thigh and the way his hips quiver slightly. You continue running your hands through his hair, not really caring that youre probably messing it up. 

"You're so sensitive, Deej," he says quietly. He grinds against you slowly as he talks, like he's afraid of losing his concentration.

"Well, you did just fuck the life out of me, Lembabe," you say back.

He chuckles. "I suppose I did." He just barely bites down on your nipple and you squirm against him. "I'll allow you to grind on my knee, but don't get carried away." You nod wordlessly and quietly start to grind your cock against him. You're not fully hard yet, but that's probably for the best, considering you're in someone's car. He gives you one last lick before moving back to kissing your neck and chest. His lips brush along your collarbone and you shiver. He licks the bites he gave you slowly, carefully, tracing the indents of his teeth in your skin. He's so, so soft, planting barely there kisses against your chest, careful not to hurt you.

When he gets soft like this, you feel so vulnerable, so exposed. But you're in the backseat of an Uber, not in your warm, comfortable bed. Even still, you can't help but breathe out Lemon's name, and feel him smile against your skin. He kisses along your jaw, guides your left hand out of his hair into his hand, and holds it. "I'm sorry for being so rough with you, Deej," he says quietly, against your neck. You shake your head as best you can from this position.

"No need to apologise, Lem... I don't mind. It feels good." He hums, as if considering your response.

"I know you like it, but I don't like seeing you all bruised like this. It makes me feel like I'm hurting you. I don't want to hurt things that are mine." He presses his knee against your cock, making you squirm underneath him.

"Ah, Lem… you're such a softie." you tease him, but there's a blush rising on your cheeks. He doesn't want to hurt things that are his, huh…

"Maybe. but I'd rather hear you make these pretty, soft noises for me than anything else." He moves back down to your nipple and sucks on it lightly, making you gasp, as if to prove his point. "You're so pliant for me like this."

"Lem…" you turn your head to face the inside of the seat. He continues to lick and suck on your nipple, squeezing your hand where he holds it in his. You squeeze back.

Your driver's apparently loud as fuck voice startles you both. "We're gonna be there in about five minutes," they say.

Lem replies with a quick "Alright," like he hasnt been tenderly not-fucking you the entire ride. He sits up, and you look up at him. "C'mon Deej. We're almost home. We can take a bath and continue this conversation later." You nod and sit up, reluctantly letting go of Lemon's hand to put his jacket back on. He pulls you close to him, kisses your cheek, and you lean against him for the rest of the ride.

Once you get home, Lemon takes your hand in his and leads you to your bathroom. He plugs the drain and turns on the water, then asks you if you're out of bubble bath. You point him to where you put it the last time you had a bath, and he pours it into the water underneath the spout with an amount of focus you think the task probably doesn't require. Still though, when he turns that focus on you, you cant help but shiver. "DJ, cmere."

You go sit on the edge of your tub. He crouches down to be on eye level with you. In an echo of what he did in the car, he unzips his jacket and carefully takes it off of you, leaving your chest bare. Then, your socks. Then, finally, your jeans.

He's slow and deliberate about it, taking more time to just touch your legs and thighs than actually taking off your pants. You don't mind, though. His attention makes you shiver, you feel goosebumps raise where his skin meets yours. He presses a tentatively innocent kiss to your thigh before helping you out of your underwear, pulling it down and off your legs smoothly.

You sit there, looking down at him running his hands over your legs like they're a work of art. He spreads your legs apart, mindful of the semi you're still sporting, and presses kisses to the sensitive skin inside your thighs. You feel yourself melt a little. His movements feel very purposeful, from his hand on your knee keeping your legs spread apart, to the kisses that stray ever closer to your center. But he looks relaxed, almost as relaxed as you feel. How very like him to have one of his few moments of relaxation in between your legs.

You exhale shakily when he presses wet, open mouthed kisses to your inner thighs, so close to where you want his mouth. He seems perfectly content to keep kissing you like this, though, so you were contemplating just asking him to suck you off, but he reminds you of the original reason you went into the bathroom before you can get the words out.

"Don't you wanna get into the bath?" he says, in the same tone he says all of his not-quite orders. They never sound like real suggestions, just the illusion of choice and shivers running through you. You nod and reluctantly move your legs, turning towards the inside of the tub. You carefully slide yourself in from the ledge, wary of slipping.

The second you're fully submerged, your body starts singing its pleasure to you. He really did wear you out. You can feel your muscles relaxing though, letting out all the tension and soothing your aches.

You sigh into the open air and it's only then that you become aware of Lemon watching you attentively, his gaze laying heavy on your skin. You lean back against the wall of the tub, further submerging your upper body, and breathe. The air is humid, and you can feel the steam rising off the water. You open your mouth to break the comfortable, if charged silence with a contented sigh. "Hey Lem."

"Hello DJ." You still feel his eyes on you, though they seemed to be glued to your face.

"Ya just gonna stare at me while I soak?" You lazily slide open one of your eyes to see Lemon leaning against the wall of the tub and staring intensely at you. Something about the way he looks at you makes his gaze hard to break, so you have a mild staring contest while you wait for him to respond.

"Maybe. Is there something wrong with that?" There's no real challenge in his voice, but his fingers twitch, giving away his nervousness. You close your eye again.

"Not at all. You're more than welcome to look." You shift your position a little, bending your knee to be more comfortable. You aren't exactly surprised to feel his hand on your knee, but the touch still startles you somewhat. When his hand slides down under the water to caress your thigh, you ask the one question you've been waiting to ask since you got in the tub. "Wanna join me?"

Lemon, for his part, is wary of getting into baths with you. Mostly due to the fact that the two of you naked almost always results in some appearance of his powers, and if that happens in a bathtub full of water, you'll be fried. But he's gotten a lot better at controlling his powers. And it's not like you're about to fuck in the tub. You just want to feel his skin against yours, like you always do.

He's silent for a while, and you let him take his time, melting even more into the soothing heat of the water. It smells like honey, courtesy of your bubble bath. He seems to make up his mind, if the shift of the water and the removal of his hand from your thigh mean anything. You listen to the rustle of his t-shirt and jeans being removed before the slightly quieter sounds of his binder and underwear.

You open your eyes again just to catch the sight of him stepping into the tub with you, moving slowly so as to avoid splashing you. He settles into your lap, and you lean forward to wrap your arms around his stomach, pulling him close. You can smell the citrus on his skin even through the artificial scent of your bubble bath, and that relaxes you more than anything else.

He leans back, one of his hands on your thigh and the other on the ledge of the tub. You hear a sigh rattle it's way out of his chest, and you can't hold back your laugh. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Really good." You kiss the back of his neck and rest your head on your shoulder. You sit like that for a while, absorbing the heat and each other's closeness.

Eventually, Lemon reaches forward and grabs your poufs and body soap, so you can actually get clean and stop pruning in the tub. You're reluctant to part from him, but you do need to wash up. Of course, your boyfriend holds off on cleaning himself up to watch you.

You lift yourself up onto the ledge to wash your legs and feet, then you're forced to stand to wash your sensitive bits. You're pretty thorough about your cleaning, but you doubt your boyfriend is watching because he wants to know how you bathe. Instead, his eyes follow your movements up and down your body, raking across your skin like something physical. You can feel the heat in his gaze, almost burning you in combination with all of the heat in the room. It feels just as blissfully indulgent as it always does when you're completely exposed like this.

The air is heavy with humidity around you, and you feel yourself preen a little when you bend over and his grip on his pouf visibly tightens. You're careful to avoid getting soap in your hair, and he seems to take the opportunity to stare unabashed at your back, no doubt jumping from scar to mark and remembering the specific circumstances that resulted in each. Eventually, though, you finish washing and sit back down in the tub, pouring water over yourself to rinse off the soap.

Your boyfriend is much less intentional with his washing, to your dismay. Still, you pay rapt attention to the way he moves. You really think your boyfriend is beautiful, down to every freckle on his thin body. His smile, his eyes, the slightly calloused skin of his fingers all make a spark of electricity run through you just on their own.

Yourvfingers twitch with the urge to touch, to pull him back into the water with you and guide him through orgasm after orgasm, until your bathroom smells only like his sharp citrus scent. That wouldn't be very safe for you, but you find it hard to care when all you can think of is the tangy taste of him, the deliciously pink folds hiding his dripping center.

You tap your fingers on the ledge absent-mindedly, daydreaming about wrapping your tongue around your boyfriends enlarged clit the way you've done so many times but still not nearly enough, about his hands in your hair, both an encouragement and a warning, and the danger inherent to doing anything fun with your boyfriend. For the first time since you got in the Uber, though, Lemon is too busy doing something else to notice you. You simply sit there and stare, watching silently like he often does to you. You can certainly see the appeal.

Eventually, he finishes washing. You're pretty ready to get out of the tub, and you can see that sentiment echoed in the urgency in his movements. You stand up, doing your best to not show off the fact that you got hard just from looking at your boyfriend's naked body. He bends over to pull the drain blocker out and you give his ass one last appreciative glance before looking away to wrap a towel around your waist. Your hair is pretty wet at the ends, but it'll survive.

Lemon steps out of the bath as well, paying no mind to your clothes on the floor as he walks past you to grab a towel. It goes without saying that you're going to the bedroom, as that's where all your clothes are. You follow behind him, watching stray beads of water race down his back only to be absorbed by his towel.

Lemon drops his towel unceremoniously on the carpeted floor of your bedroom. You just leave yours on the bed before crawling onto it, grabbing a hair tie off your nightstand to put your hair in a quick bun. Lemon seems content to just wear a pair of boxers, while you remain naked on your bed.

"Hey Lem?" He looks up at you from whatever he was doing on his dresser. "Before we got out of the Uber, didn't you say something about continuing our conversation after we bathed?" He hums in recognition.

"I suppose I did." He looks over at you, and you don't fail to notice the way his eyes focus on your cock before reaching your face.

"That still happening?" you try and say it nonchalantly, but your anticipation is betrayed by your nervous twitching.

He walks over and climbs into bed with you, on the opposite side. "That depends. How badly do you want it?"

Very badly. But you're not ready to admit it just yet. Your boyfriend climbs on top of you, straddling your hips just like before, less mindful of your cock. Your breath hitches as he slides his hand down the side of your stomach. Now that you've taken a bath, the marks he's given you don't hurt nearly as badly, but the smoldering look he's giving you makes you ache all over again. "Well, Deej?"

You swallow shallowly and meet his eyes. You really loved those slow, pampering touches he was giving you earlier. It made you feel like something exceedingly precious, like something special that needed to be protected and handled with care. You hadn't ever really heard that tone of voice from him before, where he called you his. Your boyfriend loves you very much, that's for sure.

Eventually, you swallow your pride. "I want it very, very badly." You aren't prepared for how needy your voice comes out, but Lemon smirks at you and you cant find it in you to mind. His fingertips brush against your nipple, and you feel your breath hitch.

"Yeah?" he taunts, his hands suddenly roaming all over your body, making you shiver. "You want me to touch you just like this?" He rubs your nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, careful not to pinch hard but still applying pressure that makes your face feel hot.

"Yes," you breathe, balling your hands up in the sheets. Your bed is soft, and you know you're safe to make as much noise as you want, but the moment still feels like it requires lowered voices. The way Lemon touches you speaks to a possessiveness he rarely ever shows, and it makes sparks run down your spine.

He holds you in place with his gaze as his hands explore your upper body, the flat planes of your chest, the sensitive skin of your neck. He presses two fingers against the very first bite he gave you earlier. It doesn't hurt so much anymore, but the pressure reignites your painfully confused neurons, causing pleasure to shake through you.

He hums in response to your needy behavior, a smug smile settling on his face. "You're so adorable, DJ." He leans down to press more kisses to your chest, open mouthed and filled with much more want than before. You reach up to tangle your fingers in his hair again, doing your best not to tug when he kisses one of your nipples. This is torturous, every kiss feels scorching hot against your skin and makes you want him even more, but it's nowhere near enough. Not even when he sucks and licks your nipples with a sense of purpose he usually reserves for his games.

Your breath hitches, and you try to roll your hips up into the air, but he's seated securely on top of you, keeping you from moving. You can feel his hand snaking down your body to rest on your hip, so close to where you want it. The need is killing you, making you shake and twitch underneath him while he lightly bites your nipple.

"Lem…" It's more a strained exhale than anything, but it still comes out.

"Yes?" he says, his fingers still splayed on your hip, unmoving.

"I need… Please," you try, unable to finish your thought. 

"Need what, babe?" He's looking down at you, a grin on his face but heat in his eyes. y

You resist the urge to buck your hips again. He's stopped touching you, and you desperately want him to resume. The lack of his mouth on you, his hands raising goosebumps across your skin, makes the insatiable need inside you even harder to contain.

"Lem," you breathe again, hoping he'll just take mercy on you. You turn your head to the side, facing away from him. It's so hard to keep yourself locked in his gaze when he's looking at you like that. You feel him lean in, feel the heat of his skin millimeters away from yours, and his breath brushes against your neck.

"Use your words, DJ." The way he says it leaves little room for any alternative. You're spurred into speech by the suggestion of teeth against your neck, making your breath pick up.

"Just… touch me, fuck me, please I can't take this teasing," you rush out.

"What teasing? You wanted me to touch you like this, remember?" As if to prove his point, he presses a blunt nail against your nipple and your whole body jerks. "You like the way I'm touching you. It drives you crazy."

"I need more… Lem, please." You squeeze your eyes shut as he licks the hollow space between your shoulder and collarbone. It feels sinfully good, his soft, wet tongue against your skin, leading your mind away from coherent thoughts.

"You can't cum just from this, babe?" His hand is finally on your cock, but not in the way you desperately need. He uses two fingers to slide up and down your cock in a frustrating mimic of a real handjob. It nearly drives you crazy, because it's not enough but it feels heavenly to have any touch on your cock at all. Your hips involuntarily thrust up into his touch, and he laughs at you but doesn't move away.

"Look at you. I've barely even touched you but you already look like you're falling apart at the seams." He reaches up with his other hand to cup your cheek and forcibly turn your head to look at him. Your eyes are half lidded from pleasure, but you can clearly see the way he looks at you like he wants to devour you.

"You're so cute, DJ. Falling apart, all just from a few touches. And it's 'cause _I'm_ touching you, isn't it? I know how to make you feel good." He smears the precum leaking from your cock down your shaft to aid in the sliding of his fingers. He rubs underneath the head of your cock, making you cry out. You're so sensitive there, but he keeps rubbing and rubbing, making you pant and your eyes roll back.

"That's it," he says, sounding almost as breathless as you are, somehow. "You're all mine, aren't you babe? Only I know how to make you feel good like this." You moan loudly and jostle his seat on your hips with how much you try and roll up into his touch. "Say it, Deej. Tell me youre mine."

You can barely focus enough to understand his command, but still, you obey. "I'm yours Lem, I'm yours, all yours, please," you pant, begging for something unknown to even you. You swear you hear him growl as he finally wraps his fist fully around your cock and starts jerking you off in earnest. You gasp aloud and rock your hips into his hand as best you can. You're close, so so close, just a little bit more—

Suddenly, Lemon's voice is directly in your ear, his breath hot against your skin. "Cum for me, DJ." You cry out as you do just that, your back arching and your cock shooting spurts of cum onto your stomach as well as your boyfriend's. Lemon whispers encouragement to you as he keeps jerking you off through your orgasm, milking you of every drop of cum.

When you come down, Lemon pulls you in for a hard, sloppy kiss that threatens to harden your spent cock once more. You moan into his mouth and his hips grind down against yours. When you part, he presses kisses to your face with near frantic speed. "You're so good, Deej, so good for me." He's still looking at you with the same heat, and you wonder what he could possibly do to you next.

He actually climbs off of you, only to quickly pull off his boxers, crawl up the bed next to your head, and straddle your face. You're shocked by the speed at which it happens but quickly distracted by just how wet your boyfriend is. He's dripping onto you, his inner thighs smeared with his wetness. Holy shit.

Without delay, you grab hold of your boyfriend's hips and press him down onto your waiting tongue. He immediately groans and his hands shoot into your hair, undoing your messy bun. You do your best to lick up all of his wetness, but there's just so much and every swipe of your tongue seems to coax more from him. You run your tongue along his labia, allowing yourself to explore your boyfriend's body the way you always love doing. With the way he's tugging on your hair, he sees no problem with it as long as your tongue stays on his pussy. You have to push him down into your mouth a little to get a good angle to suck on his clit, and when you do he practically screams before rocking desperately into your mouth.

You get to work licking and sucking your boyfriends magnificent clit, enjoying the way it fills your mouth and the sharp citrus taste that exists everywhere on him. With you blowing him like your life depended on it, it doesn't take long before you hear him let out a dry sob and he cums, spilling over your mouth and chin.

You keep licking him through his orgasm, enjoying the way his hips shudder against you. You do your very best to clean him up, licking up his cum and wetness until he lifts his hips off of your face. He lays down in bed next to you, mindful of your cum still on his stomach. You both just breathe for a minute or two. Then, you wipe your face off on your arm and notice Lemon's eyes immediately darting over to you to follow the action. He doesn't say anything, but you still see the desire flick up in his eyes.

You're the first to break the silence. "I really think you should let me suck you off more often," you say casually. Lemon laughs, and you grin back at him.

"No way. You'd let it go to your head immediately."

"That's such a mean thing to say about meem! I thought you loved me!" You sit up and turn to face him, putting an exaggerated frown on your face.

He sighs and shakes his head, but the smile on his face only grows wider. "Honestly. You're so dramatic."

"You should totally kiss me about it." You wiggle your eyebrows at him.

"I just might." He sits up as well and leans in. You meet him halfway, pressing your lips together. You're both smiling too much for it to be a proper kiss, but you enjoy it regardless.

When you pull away, Lemon looks down at the both of your stomachs and makes a face. "Man, we're kinda gross right now."

"Let's just wipe it off? I'm sleepy and in dire need of boyfriend cuddles." You yawn just to prove your point. Lemon tries to look annoyed at your lack of respect for proper post-coital cleaning procedures, but you know him too well to believe he really doesn't want to cuddle.

He reaches for the tissue box on your nightstand and cleans the both of you up as best as he can manage. You're not too psyched about having to get out of bed to turn the lights in your room off, but it's worth it when you're able to crawl under your soft sheets with your boyfriend and rest your eyes a little.

Lemon holds you close to his chest, his chin resting on top of your head. "You just wanted to go to sleep, didn't you?" he says, amusement lacing his voice.

"Look Lemlem, its been a long night…" you mumble, snuggling closer to him. "I'm just gonna nap for a little bit."

"Mhm. Goodnight, DJ."

"Night Lem."

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically the second part to another thing but im never gonna post that so don't worry about it. basically they fuck in an alley way and then go home and thts when this fic starts  
> thanks for reading as always  
> also side note im writing something djlemon that ISNT porn (i know crazy right) its just taking a long time cus writing things that arent porn is hard actually. but yeah look forward to that
> 
> edit after posting: i had no idea this was this fucking long. whoops.


End file.
